


Some People Call This Wisdom

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [14]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Birthday, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Hawke and Aveline get caught snooping in Varric's room.





	Some People Call This Wisdom

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 14!  
> I had to come back to my sweetest loves Hawke and Anders, and throw in some Varric for good measure.

“This is the most foolish thing we’ve ever done,” Aveline whispers. 

 

“Don’t be such a grump,” Hawke whispers back, crouching in the shadows beside her. “This might even be a little fun.”

 

“Hawke, you can’t be serious!”

 

Hawke throws her arms around Aveline’s shoulders, hands going to her mouth. “Keep your voice down!”

 

There’s a slight scuffle as the two women struggle against one another until Varric clears his throat behind them. “Hello, ladies,” he says in a stern voice. “Were you looking for me?”

 

Hawke and Aveline freeze for a moment before turning to look up at the dwarf. “Hello, pal,” Hawke says, gulping and using her foot to push something out of sight.

 

“Is there a reason you’re hiding in my room?” he asks, crossing his arms.

 

“Um...well…Where’s Anders?” Hawke asks, looking behind him. 

 

“You know Blondie can’t fool me,” Varric chuckles. “He gave you up after half a drink and a hand of cards.”

 

As if on cue, Anders appears around the door frame. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he says with a shrug. 

 

“Anders!” Hawke growls. “I’m going to-”

 

“Now, now,” Varric says, gesturing for her to calm down. “You can’t blame him. I threatened him with a dozen different ways to shave his head.”

 

“Call it self-preservation,” Anders suggests.

 

“I call it druffalo shit,” Hawke pouts.

 

“You know,  _ some _ people might call this wisdom,” Varric points out. “You don’t want to be caught sneaking into a man’s room, do you? You don’t know what kind of boobytraps I have in here.” His expression loses all amusement and he crosses his arms again. “So what  _ are _ you doing in here?”

 

“Hiding your b-”

 

Hawke elbows Aveline in the ribs, cutting her off with a glare. “Searching for treasure, of course.”

 

Varric raises an eyebrow and nods, staring down at the two young women still crouching by his bed. “Right. Treasure.” After a moment of thought, he jerks his thumb over his shoulder. “Get down there before I change my mind. Daisy’s going crazy waiting by now.”

 

They leap to their feet, Aveline and Anders rushing back down into the barroom while Hawke hangs back. “Hey, Varric…”

 

“Yeah, Hawke?” he asks.

 

She leans over and kisses his cheek. “Happy birthday.”

 

“It’s under the bed, isn’t it?” he sighs.

 

“Aveline wouldn’t let me hide it in your smallclothes drawer.”

 

“Jokes on you, Waffles,” he grins. “I don’t wear any.”


End file.
